The present invention relates in general to insulation panels and, more particularly, to vacuum insulation panels.
Vacuum insulation panels are well known in the art and typically include a thermally insulating media which is contained within a sealed enclosure. The enclosure is evacuated to create a vacuum in the enclosure and thereby reduce heat transfer through the panel. These panels are used in many applications including refrigerator walls, oven walls, cryogenic vessels and other devices requiring high levels of thermal insulation.
A wide variety of insulating media have been used in vacuum insulation panels including conventional fiber glass wool and mixtures of conventional fiber glass wool with other materials. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,981; 5,330,816; 5,795,639; and 5,869,407 describe some prior art vacuum insulated panels. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,981; 5,330,816; 5,795,639; and 5,869,407 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.